The French Mistake All Over Again
by winchesterangel
Summary: Cas tells Sam and Dean they need to return to the alternate universe that Balthazar trapped them in once yet again. There they must face Comic Con
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were at Bobby's house yet again just to pick up a few papers on a murder near Georgia. That's when, to their utter surprise, Castiel appeared.

"Cas?!" Dean exclaimed backing up as the angel started closing in on them. Sam stiffened when Cas was up close.

"Please I need you two to agree to go to the alternate universe again." Cas whispered as if someone might be listening.

Sam chuckled, "Ha! No way!"

"Why?"Dean asked making Sam growl in annoyance.

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, "You need to trust me. There are angels coming and-." He glanced at Sam, "Just trust me. I promise I'll bring you back in about 3 days or 4 to you."

Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged dumbfounded. Dean smiled nervously back at Cas, "Cas you can't just-"

"Please!" he begged with desperosity in his eyes. Dean gulped and nodded slowly. Castiel immediately raised his hands to their foreheads and they found theirselves falling on two cushionlike platforms. Dean could recognize the smell of makeup coming off their face. He looked up and almost moaned when he saw all the same directors they had seen almost a week ago.

"That's a wrap on Jared and Jensen." Bob singer called. Lights immediately turned on and people started rushing about. Dean punched Sam's arm in a gesture to follow him. Sam quickly obeyed and ran outside where the air was warm and the sun was shining.

"At least we got out of there." Dean breathed heavily. Sam nodded in agreement and they started walking towards Jensen's trailer.

"I kind of missed this place," Dean started, "You know. No monsters or anything. It might be fun to spend _a couple days _like Cas said. Am I right Jared?" he teased.

Sam laughed, "Sure. I guess."

Dean opened the door to his fake trailer and nearly jumped at the sight of fake Cas inside. He was at the table with a pink sweater on. He was eating a donut and reading some sort of script. He looked up and smiled immediately, "Hey Jensen."

Dean looked nervously back at Sam then grinned back at the fake Cas, "Hey uh...Misha! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Misha raised an eyebrow, "You said you wanted to discuss the script." He noticed Sam standing beside Dean, "Oh Jared you came too!"  
Sam nodded with a half a smile. They both sat down at the table.

"So what should we talk about?" Dean asked in a whisper.

Misha looked up making Dean and Sam flinched. He looked exactly like Cas and he was wearing a pink sweater. Not cool.

"You know what I don't get is the reason why they're writing me out of the script for a whole season."

Sam's hair flattened, "They what?"

Misha gave a scrunched up nose teethy chuckle, "I KNOW!"

Dean was staring at Misha, "Written out how?"  
Misha tilted his head, "You didn't read the script yet?"

Sam smiled, "Uh...We didn't exactly have the time."

Misha shrugged, "They're making me make a deal with Crowley which supposedly started a long time ago in the beginning of the 6th season."

"Like when!?" Dean exclaimed.

Misha flinched at the sudden outburst but answered, "Like in the episode we discovered Balthazar."

Sam exchanged glances with Dean who was looking rapidly around the trailer in horror. Misha sighed, "Guys do you want me to do this with you another time? We can talk tomorrow morning when we go to comic con."

"Comic con!?" Sam asked gulping. Dean immediately brightened up,

"I love comic con!"

"And it apparently loves us." Misha sighed picking up his things and standing up, "Listen we're meeting with Mark,Mark and Jim tomorrow too by entrance. I'll see you there."

He tugged Sam's hair giggling before running to the exit of the trailer.

"That is not Cas." Dean almost choked on his words.

"Tell me about it." Sam agreed glancing at his big brother, "Comic con huh?"

"Hey we're having a fun week already." Dean grinned standing up and walking over to a small fridge located in the trailer.

Sam smiled, "Hey who do you think Jim , Mark and Mark are?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know and I don't know."

"Lets just get some rest at my place." Sam said standing up finally.

"We'll figure this all out tomorrow." Dean sighed deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

The man who worked in the cab let them off near the entrance of the studio. They were pretty early but Misha already seemed to be there. Today he was wearing a purple shirt that said _#Yolo_. Dean wanted to crack up at the fact someone who looked like Cas would be wearing that shirt.

Misha greeted them with pats on the shoulder then brought out his phone. He looked like he was looking for a picture. He was scrolling through others. There were some odd pictures of Jensen and Jared there as well.

"Stop," Dean ordered and Misha stopped scrolling. There was a picture of Jensen and Misha smiling and making a goofy posture.

"Who took that?" Dean asked. Misha looked at him dumbfounded,

"Don't you remember? Jared did."

Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged. Taking one more moment to look them over Misha began scrolling again. "There!" he exclaimed.

Dean was just beginning to notice how high pitched this Cas' voice sounded. He craned his head to look at the picture. It was a picture of a baby. Sam tilted his head in confusion.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

Misha frowned, "Its Maison ,my baby girl."

Jared grinned, "Oh sorry! She's beautiful."

"Thanks!" Misha responded his depressed face immediately replaced with a smile. He looked over Sam's shoulder as if he noticed someone, "Oh here comes Mark."

Dean and Sam calmly turned around and almost fell on their knees. It was Lucifer. He walked up and gave Misha a quick hug. He then scooped Jensen into a hug and slapped Sam hard on the back, "How are you guys! I missed you!"

"Lucifer." Dean gulped unable to gather all that was going down.

"Right..." he nodded slowly trying to get the joke. Sam stared at him in horror. Misha laughed,

"Don't mind them, they've been like that all day. Are Mark and Jim coming soon?"

Mark smiled again, "Ya they should be."

Dean sighed and whispered to Sam, "Actor who plays Lucifer."

"Hey Mark." Sam said awkwardly.

"Jared!" Mark replied with a grin.

Misha then exclaimed, "Here they are!"

Dean almost gagged. Sam gasped. It was Bobby...and Crowley

Misha waved and the two waved back closing in on thre group.

"Hey Jim! The lucifer Mark said like they were old friends. Jim patted him on the back, "Hey!"

"That's definitely not Bobby." Dean whispered to Sam who nodded quickly.

Mark. A nodded to Sam and Dean who awkwardly waved. This Crowley was in a light blue button up pin striped shirt. Lucifer was in a red shirt that said _captain america._ And Bobby was wearing a yellow shirt. He hated yellow. Then Sam and Dean remembered they weren't Lucifer, Bobby, and Crowley.

Misha squeezed in between them and Dean stiffened awkwardly as he put his arms around both their necks, "Now we're all here."

He let go quickly heading to his own car, "Can we go?"

The group followed Misha into his car. Misha got into the drivers seat and Jim got in the front seat. Mark A., and Mark got into the two seats behind the drivers seat and Sam and Dean got in the back. Dean couldn't believe Cas could drive. Right...it wasn't Cas. It was a man who had a child or maybe more. and a life. "If we're lucky we'll meet Jeffrey and Sebastian atthe entrance." Misha stated.

Sam exchanged glances with Dean who shrugged. Dean felt around in his pockets and felt a phone. He took it out. It wasn't his phone, it was Jensen's. Sam watched as Dean turned it on. There were so many pictures of the set on there. There were pictures of their father...or the actor at least. There were numerous pictures of Misha and them goofing around on set. Dean flinched everytime he saw a funny picture of him and Lucifer or Crowley. There were no words to put how awkward it was to see youself in a picture you don't remember being in. There was a picture of Jensen Jared and Balthazar making duck faces. Dean sighed, "What the hell man...just what the hell."

There was also a video stored there. They decided to play it.

It started off on one of the sets of supernatural. There was a tree and Misha was trying to climb it. Dean saw Jensen watching and he could hear Sam's voice (jared's) laughing. He was obviously holding the camera.

Misha kept falling on his back laughing. Jensen ran over pushing him aside, "Let the pro try."

Jensen tried grabbing the first branch but fell on top of Misha. Misha was half moaning half laughing when Jensen rolled off of him. Jensen fake punched Misha who fake died on the floor. There was a loud sound of Jared laughing in the background. The camera started shaking as he ran over to Jensen. In Sam's voice he asked, "Hey Jensen say goodbye."

Jensen waved with a big smile. The camera switched to Misha who was rolling on the floor laughing a scrunched up nose toothy grinning smile. "Say goodbye Misha!" Jared called.

"Bye!" Misha called waving still on the ground. The video then stopped.

Sam and Dean stared at it for a moment. Dean envied these men so much. They had a life. What looked like a good life. There were no monsters here. No magic. It was all summed up into one show where there was no Lucifer or Crowley. No angels. There was however actors named Jared, Jensen, and Misha who weren't as close as the men named Sam Dean and Cas who had their own lives. Dean was content with it staying that way.

Sam was smiling. It probably warmed him inside to see people having fun for once. Misha's voice made the two of them jump for a moment, "Are you guys watching that climbing tree skit we made?"

"Skit?" Sam asked confused.

Misha nodded his voice tensing up, "Yes! Don't you remember those vine videos we made?"

Dean nodded, "Of course... we do..."  
Lucifer Mark spoke up, "I should make a vine video called Lucifer's cat."

"Why?" Jim laughed from the front seat.

Mark A chuckled, "Right and I'll make one called Crowley's pet angel."

Misha was laughing, "I'll make one called, Season 6 plot twist, Cas ends up killing Dean and Sam."

"The fans would love that." Lucifer Mark couldn't hold in his own laughter.

Dean exchanged horrified expressions with Sam who asked, "Why would the fans love that?"  
Misha didn't seem to hear them, "You know I never got why fans get so obsessed over gay ships."

Mark A nodded, "I know. Did you know they ship me with you now. Just because we made a deal!"

Misha swerved the car taking a left turn, "Damn fans."

Dean gulped, "How could anyone ship Crowley and Cas together?"

Lucifer Mark sighed, "I still find it strange how people ship me with Sam."

Sam's ears flattened. He didn't want to think about it.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't get a gay ship?" Jim asked.

"People ship you with me!" Mark A protested.

"That barely counts." Jim huffed.

"Because I'm a demon." Mark A retorted.

Dean sighed deeply laying back in the car seat. The whole thing smelled like Cas' Like Baby powder mixed with fruit. It was just strange to be surrounded in it.

"What's the strangest ship you guys have ever heard of in our show?" Dean asked cautiously.

Lucifer Mark looked back to glance at them making them both shift uncomfortably, "Wincest." he grinned turning to face forward again.

"I know right!" Dean agreed immediately.

Sam chuckled zoning out of the conversation and leaning on the car window. Dean was now delved into the whole talk about the show. Sam guess he wanted to learn as much as he could.

It didn't matter. They'd choose their own path once they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Misha pulled into a small parking space next to a blue car. Dean was observing the big gray building. There were fans entering a different door in the distance. Misha unlocked the car and the group flooded out. Sam stayed close to Dean who tried to walk closely next to Misha. Misha seemed to be the one who knew what he was doing.

Both Marks and Jim were walking behind them going on about something that happened in Mark. A's career. Misha stopped outside two big grey doors. He texted something on his phone then slid it back in his pocket.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

Misha looked up, "Oh I told Jeffrey, Sebastian, Rachel, and Richard to get their asses out here before we're late."

Sam flinched at Cas' blunt swearing. Dean nodded unsure who any of those people were. But he and Sam knew right away. Their father walked out of the doors and barely smiled at the two before greeting both Marks and Jim. "Hi Jeffrey!" Misha greeted grinning.

Dean felt a bit jealous that everyone else knew who this man was. The man that looked exactly like their father. All he wanted to do was reach out and hug him but he couldn't because no matter how much he wanted to believe it, he knew it wasn't his father. It was a man who probably had his own life with a wife and kids. He glanced at Sam who looked like he was about to cry.

Another man soon followed out the door. It was Balthazar! No...it wasn't

"Sebastian!" Misha cried hugging him. Dean flinched as he came over to hug him and Sam. The man greeted them. This was making Dean very uncomfortable. He looked around him. It was Castiel, Lucifer, Crowley, Bobby, Balthazar, and John. He thought he was going to be sick. Then two woman walked out. It was Ruby and Meg! But this was the first Ruby. The blonde Ruby! Sam glanced rapidly at Dean who was wide eyed with confusion. Misha gave the meg girl a hug and muttered, "Hi Rachel."

Rachel turned and waved at Sam and Dean who waved back nervously.

"Katie! I didn't get the memo you'd be here." Jeffrey stated. Dean nearly gagged at the thought of dad knowing Ruby. Katie nodded, "They called me last moment because Nicki couldn't make it."

"Who the hell is Nicki?" Dean whispered. He could barely take in all the new faces and names that were being thrown upon him.

Sam just shrugged blinking. His eyes darted from person to person. He obviously couldn't take any of this in either.

Katie walked up to Sam and hugged him. She did the same with Dean. All they wanted to do was back away. She grinned, "Good too see you J2"

"j2?" Dean asked regretting his question. She tilted her head but before she could respond Misha spoke up

"Is Richard coming?"

"I just got a text from him saying he's already at the panel table." Mark. A said.

"Damn it." Misha grumbled opening the door. He was followed by everyone else. Dean ran up next to him and asked him which way they were going. Misha glanced at him,

"Uh...just follow me."

Dean nodded sighing. Sam quickened his pace to catch up with them.

Misha pushed through a door. Now they were standing behind a curtain. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. There looked like there were hundreds of people in an auditoriam. There was a stage with a long table with loads of chairs. A man was sitting in one of them. It was...Gabriel! It must be Richard then.

Dean looked around worriedly. He jumped when Misha laid a hand on his shoulder, "Jensen since when do you get the butterflies?"

"The what?" dean retorted.

"Jensen Ackles!" A voice called. The audience had a collective cheer. Misha hit his shoulder hard making him nearly fall over.

"Go you idiot!"

Dean gulped escaping the comfort of the curtains. He glanced at the first chair which luckily at the table had a name tag, _Jensen Ackles._ He sat down waving and smiling at the audience who wouldn't stop cheering. A part of him wanted to run out of there screaming. And another part was enjoying this sudden fame.

The man at the microphone called for "Misha Collins."

Misha quickly took his chair next to Jensen. Thats when Dean noticed they each had microphones placed in front of him.

Next up was Jared Padalecki. It took Sam a while to get on stage but he took his seat on the other side of Misha. He glanced nervously at Dean who shrugged gesturing for him to start waving as well.

Quickly following was, Katie Cassidy, Mark. A Sheppard, Rachel Miner, Mark Pellingro, Sebastian Roche, Jim Beaver, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan . Dean flinched. The actor for his father actually had the middle name Dean. That was impressive.

The man at the microphone nodded towards the cast then back at the big crowd. Dean looked up at the cielings and behind him. There was a whole screen that was covered in a wallpaper that said, "Comic Con"

"I'm sure you all want to see season 8 bloopers."

The collective yes from the crowd was deafening. Dean almost had to block his ears. Sam was scrunching up his face as well. The rest of the actors seemed fine with it. Especially Misha who was making faces at some of the fans in the crowd. He was getting used to this man. He was kind. and friendly.

The whole room went dark and Jensen grabbed the first thing he felt because of his shock.

"Let go of my shirt." Misha whispered trying to tug it away from him. Dean let go whispering an apology. Misha gave him a furrowed brow look and stared up at the screen which was starting to play season 6 bloopers.

Dean and Sam were the only ones not clapping and cheering after the bloopers were over. The only thing Dean was thinking was...what the hell just happened. He just saw Jensen and Jared. People who looked exactly like them, having bloopers made of them of things that have already happened in his life. It made no sense to him. There were also parts of Misha goofing around. It made Dean uneasy to see Cas so happy. Too much happy...on him. Sam was staring at the blank screen now turning around slowly with a half horrified/embarrassed look on his face. Dean wanted to laugh but everything was getting a bit too weird.

The microphone man spoke up again, "Now we have time for about 5 or 6 questions."

A blonde girl about 14 or 15 was the first to ask. "My question is for Jared."

Dean watched Sam's ears flatten but he nodded nervously at the girl.

"I know you might have heard this alot but can you tell me thw funniest thing that ever happened to you on set?"

Sam nodded not knowing what to say. He glanced at Dean who mouthed, "Make something up." He shrugged and grinned back at the crowd who waited silently in anticipation.

"Well once I was going to my trailer and when Jensen played a terrible prank on me."

Dean tried to help his brother by picking up the story, "Uh...Yeah! I was in his trailer pretending to be Dean the whole day. I pretended he was Sam too! It was halarious as you can imagine."

To his surprise the whole crowd broke into loud laughter. Misha turned to Dean,

"You guys never told me that story."

"It happened recently." Dean responded immediately.

The next questioner was a brown haired teenage boy with glasses,

"My question is for Richard. Do you think Gabriel will ever come back to the show?"

Dean tried zoning out on the rest of the panel. Not many questions were aimed towards him so he sat back and said nothing. Sam seemed to be enjoying listening to the questions. Finally the microphone man spoke up once again, "We have room for one more question."

A ginger girl in middle school's question was for Misha,

"When do you think Dean will find out about Castiel's betrayal, and what will happen?"

Misha grinned, "Oh you fans are eager about this."

Dean sat up immediately. He wanted to know more about this _deal _Cas made with Crowley.

"Unfortunetly I didn't get to kiss you." Mark. A said sarcastically.

Misha broke into laughter, "Yeah your loss. In answer too your question though, Dean Sam and Bobby will find out very soon. Cas will be heartbroken. Dean will be heartbroken and then bad things will happen that I can't tell you about because of a contract."

Dean furrowed his brow. He wanted to forget he had ever heard this information. He didn't want it to be true.

Sam has the same expression. Misha nodded as the cast stood up and bowed waving goodbyes. Dean began to feel a rush of panic. He wanted to talk to some of the actors but they were already heading out exits. He turned to Misha, "Where are we going?"

Misha stared at him, "You two got a hotel right?"

"We didn't have time." Dean whispered.

Misha blinked glancing back and forth at the two of them, "Do you guys want to stay in the guest rooms at my place?"

His face suddenly lightened, "We could have like an actor sleepover, only, not."

Dean nodded, "Yeah...Cool. Sa-Jared! Come on!"

Sam quickly catched up to Dean who muttered, "Misha's letting us stay at his house tonight so be nice."

Sam nodded still glaring at the building around him.

Later in the car Dean's curiosity was perking up, "Hey Misha?"

Misha was in the front seat while Dean and Sam were right behind him, "What?"

"Where did all the others go?"

"Their cars were all parked at Comic Con."

Dean sighed, "So...when did you get your driver's licsense?"

Misha laughed, "The first years it became legal. Why?"

"Small talk." Dean confessed a bit embarrassed. He wasn't used to Cas driving back in his world. Ever.

To Deans surprise Misha let out a roar of laughter, "Come on man, you're acting like you don't know me."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Dean started, "Us staying over?"

"You've done it before." Misha said, "Plus I have plenty of guest rooms you know that."

Dean laughed, "Ha! Right."

"How's Danneel?" Misha asked swerving to take a right.

"Danneel?" Dean asked a wave of confusion running through him for the hundreth time that day.

Misha chuckled nervously, "Yeah Danneel, your wife?"

Dean gasped, "Yeah Yeah she's good." Dean felt himself smiling. He had no idea he had a wife. He felt accomplished.

"How bout you Jared?" Misha started, "How's Gen?"

Sam seemed to be pulled out of his trance of staring out the window, "Oh...Ya! She's great...Everythings great...and so's our alpaca."

"You have an alpaca?" Misha asked.

"Just a joke." Jared said quickly.

Misha shrugged, "Whatever."

Suddenly Dean felt the car stop. They both got out.

"Holy crap." Sam muttered.

"Whoa." Dean whispered.

Misha was already at his door unlocking it.

"This is huge." Sam admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Misha drove them all to the studio. Dean was getting worried. How many more days would they have to endure before Cas picked them up?

"Your son is cute." Sam said trying to start a conversation in the car.

"Who West?" Misha asked blushing with pride, "Yeah he's the best. How's Thomas?"

Jared gulped, "My son...Oh good! He's great."

"Bye the way Jensen I love the name you picked for your daughter. Justice is so cute." Misha said looking behind him for a moment.

Dean nodded, "I have a daughter...brilliant."

Misha sighed, "I seriously don't know what's wrong with you two."

When the two of them didn't answer Misha groaned. "Just get out of the car."

Dean and Sam watched as Misha walked off towards his own trailer.

"I like that guy." Dean admitted. Sam laughed,  
"Really?"

"It's a funny Cas!" Dean poked his brother looking around the studio. A horrible realization ran over him,  
"My god do we have to act?"

Sam nodded, "It's a curse but yeah."

"Is someone going to tell us what to do?" Dean asked after aimlessly wandering around the studio with his little brother for what seemed like 3 hours.

Suddenly a voice overhead sounded, "Jared and Jensen report to studio 8 please."

Dean sighed, "Come on Sam."

Sam was the first to point out the sign _Studio 8_. They walked in not knowing what to expect. Misha was already dressed up as Castiel. It would have fooled Dean. Misha glared at them and mouth, "Costume."

Dean looked down. He was still in his comic con uniform and so was Sam, "We'll be back soon." He said quickly heading back to his trailer. They found clothes that remotely looked like they would wear in real life and slid them off running as fast as they could back to the studio. Dean felt a flush of embarrassment on his face when everyone stared at him as they walked in. The man who looked exactly like Bobby was here too. Jim...as he remembered.

There was a circle on the floor made out of tape and the set had half of a very clean living room. Dean had no idea what scene this was. He didn't remember it. Sam looked just as confused as he was. Directors began placing them in their positions. Sam had to lean on a pillar and Bobb-Jim was in the corner. However Dean stood next to the circle. Misha was stood directly in the middle of it. Dean had a hunch and he didn't like it. He glanced down at his lines he had been trying to memorize for the last five minutes of set repositions.

Misha was the first to talk. "Action." a different voice called.

It was like Misha's voice turned to the dark side. It became low and gruff. It was Cas' voice. Something he had and hadn't missed in a long time, "What are you doing?" his voice was innocent and helpless. This man was a damn good actor.

Dean thought quickly and stood up from his seat. He put a serious face on and darkened his voice, "We gotta talk."

Luckily the directors didn't "CUT" immediately like they usually did.

Misha glared at him with a glare that could definitely pass as Cas'. Dear god Dean hoped he didn't have to live, "What are you talking about? Let me go?"

Dean paused for a moment then flinched at the innevitable, "CUT!"

Misha's sorrowful face immediately turned to slight annoyance and humor.

Sam sighed leaning pack on his post. Jim stood in the corner looking down at his feet.

"Action." the voice called once more.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Misha said his line again.

"Let's talk about superman." Dean thought for a moment, "And kryptonite."

He was glad he was getting this right. For the rest of the scene he was glowing in his own pride. The directors had to cut the scenes a few times because Sam or him would do something stupid like smile. He liked how all the actors' faces turned back to normal when they would cut the tape. It was like, Cas one moment, Misha the next. Jim was doing it too. He had his regular gruff Bobby look on his face and it turned to a happy jolly old man when they cut the scene. Finally it was over. They got to go for the day.

Jensen walked inside his trailer and plopped down in the seat next to the computer. He flipped it open and began typing into google.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked throwing his jacket over a different chair.  
"I'm going to watch a few things we're in little brother." Dean said grinning at his idea.

Sam shrugged, "Tell me if I'm a good actor."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked over across the table to see conflicted expressions running throughout Dean's face. "Dude what the hell are you looking at,"

Dean practically ran his hand over the rim of the computer, "What the hell is a Destiel?" he asked scrolling through something on his computer.

Sam shrugged, "It sounds like a mashup of your name and Castiel's. Why?"  
Dean immediately shut out a tab, "Nothing! No reason...that is..."

Sam thought for a moment then fought to burst out laughing, "Oh my god man! Is that a ship name? That's so wrong! You and Cas! Hah!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled and Sammy quieted down a bit but couldn't keep a straight face.

Dean sighed, "These fans have the strangest minds."

Sam was about to reply when their was a knock on the trailer's door. Sam cautiously got up and opened it. It was Gabriel! No...it was probably Richard. He glanced up at Sam before pushing past him. He loomed over Jensen who jumped once he saw him. Richard seemed slightly annoyed, "Dude where's the holy oil?"

"Gabriel?" Dean gulped in sudden fear. Richard groaned, "Jensen just tell me where my prop is!"

"Oh , a prop." Jensen looked around his trailer and spotted the holy oil can. He gradually walked over and picked it up handing it to Richard. He nodded, "So Jensen. You're not tricking me right?"

"WHAT!? That's your job!" Dean cried out. Richard raised an eyebrow in confusion then shrugged, "Thanks for giving it back anyways."

He headed out the trailer door which Sam slammed behind him. Dean was breathing heavily, "This world will never get stranger."

Sam laughed, "Right. Wait till you read about Wincest."

"What?" Dean squeked.

In the morning Sam and Dean washed their faces in the sink before the headed outside. Dean noticed Misha walking off towards his car. Dean ran up to him, "Misha! Hey uh-Misha!"

Misha turned around grinning, "Great I was just about to call you two!"

"We're not working in the studio?" Sam asked. Misha stared at him like he had three heads, "It's Sunday."

"What did you mean you were just about to call us?" Dean asked.

Misha slid his phone back in his pocket, "We're going out to celebrate Jake's birthday with Rachel and Gen."

That was when Dean noticed his shirt, "Dude what the hell are you wearing?!"

Misha looked down, "Justin Bieber. Why are you still wearing your Dean outfit?" he retorted with a straight face. He sighed, "Just get in."

He slid in the drivers seat and Sam and Dean got in the back again. It was silent for most of the road. Dean has so many questions about the future of the show it was killing him but he decided that not knowing might be better. Sam, as usual, was staring and most likely daydreaming, out a window. Misha was upfront swerving the car left and right until he surprisingly reached Jared's house. Genevieve Cortese and Rachel Miner were waiting. The got in the back. Gen's head strained to kiss Sam on the cheek, "Hi sweety."

Sam jumped, "Oh uh...Hey!"

Misha laughed swerving away from the entrance of Jared's home. Dean looked behind himself to see Meg...no, Rachel rummaging through her purse. "Hi!" he said regretting every breath of the word. She looked up, "Hi Jensen."

He turned back around. Not wanting to look at them again. He had no idea who Jake was. He had a feeling it wouldn't be good."

Before he knew it Misha was pulling into a remote ice cream shop with tables outside the building. "There's Jake." Misha said pointing out a far away table where a young guy was sitting. Sam gasped, "You got to be kidding me."

Dean glanced at him, "What. What!"

Sam whispered, "Adam." Dean gasped as well.

Gen poked Sam's shoulder and he jumped, "Whoa! Are you guys okay?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "Ya, me and uh..Jared are fine."

Misha was already out of the car and so was Rachel. Dean and Sam got out of the car. Gen eventually followed and they all sat around the table Jake was at. 'Hey buddy!" Misha said brofisting jake as he sat down. Dean did the same but Sam just backed down. Rachel and Gen sat down as well greeting Jake. "Happy birthday." Misha acknowledged.

Dean stared at the face of his baby brother. He missed him so much and he had let Adam down. He was happy to see his face again at least.

"So did we come here to just eat ice cream or what?" Sam questioned. Misha laughed, "No we're not going to eat ice cream."

"Then what!?" Dean exclaimed.

Rachel giggled, "Jensen, we're going to talk about work."

"Right." Dean laughed, "Work..."

***  
Later when Sam and Dean got back to Jensen's trailer they nearly collapsed into their chairs. "I never thought pretending to be someone else was so hard." Dean breathed heavily.

Sam nodded cracking his back, "Damn." he muttered.

Dean flipped open his computer, "Hey_ Jared_." Dean teased.

"What" Sam moaned.

"Supposedly you're in two or three horror movies."

"Wow really?"

"Ya. I'm in like one."

Sam sighed, "What about Cas?"

Dean clicked too a different page, "What's Karla?" he muttered clicking on a clip. A few seconds through thed video he slammed his laptop shut.

Sam jumped at the noise, "What?"  
Dean shivered, "Man I'm never looking at Cas the same way again."

"What happened?" Sam asked laughing.

"Nothing. Can we just go to sleep and not think about all this Destiel, Wincest, Misha crap?"

Sam nodded, "Yes please." 


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean woke up the next morning something felt different. He wasn't sure if it was the breeze or the smell but something was definitely off.

"Sammy?" he muttered rolling around searching for his little brother. His brother was on the couch. It was...Bobby's couch!

They were back at Bobby's house. He knew he had recognized that smell! It was the house they always visit! Bobby was here and it looked like it was about 1 or 2 am.

He noticed Cas...or Misha standing in the corner of the room wearing regular Castiel atire. He smiled slightly. Dean wasn't sure as to greet him as Cas or Misha. Sam was slowly waking up now. He blinked jumping at the sight of different surroundings. Cas sighed deeply, "Now we will be hidden from Raphael for a _very _long time."

"Cas?" Dean asked slightly monotone. Castiel nodded, "Correct."

Sam coughed throught the stench of Bobby's alochol filled house, "How long has it been?"

"Too you? 2 and a half days," Too me, "Five hours." Cas responded.

Dean wanted to bring up the Crowley affair but he decided not to because he wasn't sure what was real and what was not. He didn't want to accuse Cas of something he never did. Especially when he didn't believe it himself.

"I sort of liked that Misha guy. Shame." Sam cracked him neck.

Dean laughed, "Yeah he was cool."

Cas tilted his head about to reply and closed his mouth. Dean noticed him still standing there.

"Cas..."

Cas jumped, "Oh yeah. I'll leave now."

Dean shook his head, "No I didn't mean that! I just mean, you never stay so I was just wondering why...well...er..."

Cas smiled, "No you're right. I was just thinking. I need to go."

Sam stood up, "Well bye!"

Cas covered the tears in his eyes (which the winchesters didn't notice) and he vanished.

"Did you distract them and get what I need?" Crowley barked as soon as Cas showed up in his dungeons. Cas jumped still feeling the tears in his eyes.  
"Everything." he muttered setting down a bag of stuff he had taken behind Dean and Sam's back."

"Good." Crowley purred batting the angel on the back, "I'll call you when I need you again.

Cas started heading out into the hall hearing the never ending screams of tortured monsters. He closed his eyes thinking of the winchesters, "I'm sorry." was no more than a whisper...


End file.
